Death by Aptonoth
by zappyzor
Summary: this is a tale of a bunch of adventurous -WARNING: contains monster taming-
1. Chapter 1

Death By Aptonoth

this is a story is made up of random scenarios me and my friends have made up and had happen in monster hunter-warning monster taming

zach uses a gunlance with either ludrith or armour, also have a ludroth i raised from an egg

Joseph is a bow wielder uses different armours [unlike me] and has a tamed daimyo hermitaur,who he expertly called it Daimyo,there is also a cretain monster that he has a grudge against

Callum has dual blades and normally wears rathian armour, he also has a great jaggi called roberto sanchez

ben uses a great sword and uses brachydios armour, he owns a derpy plesioth [that mirrors him in real life]

sean uses a rathalos heavy bowgun and rathalos armour, his azure rathalos serves him with great respect [this character is not around for most of the chapters]

might introduce more characters, if i do they will be up here.

let the story Begin!

desert snarf hunting

'HEYYY! need help here' joseph called out as the nibelsnarf chased him as he fleed on his crab.

ben quickly threw his heavy sword embedding it in the gound between the nibelsnarf and the daimyo hermitaur riding wimp. the nibelsnarf smashed into the blade denting it but not breaking it, stunning itself in the process.

'hey you B #?=! that brachy sword is new!' Ben shouted as he plucked it out of the ground ,inspecting the glistening indigo and greenish red blade. 'im gonna KILL you!

'Ben, dont rage, your plesy isnt here to help you.' zach i said from behind the nibelsnarf, placing bombs.'also have you seen callum?'

'isnt he respawning?' joseph said as he slid of his crab and fired volley after volley of arrows at the endlessly hungry sand wyvern.

'im BACK!' callum yelled riding his , sanchez out into the open desert , immediatly doing his job as cannon fodder [?] getting the nibelsnarf's attention right after it regained its balance. ben brought down his brachy blade on the snarfs tail slicing it of and causing an explosion on the snarf, flipping it over.

'Now CHARGE!' zach said as he lowered his lance, charging a wyvern shot. as he started to peirce the snarfs skin the wyvern fire went of inside the desert beast, insta-killing it. just to make sure it was dead ,Daimyo burst out the ground killing it if it had survived zachs wyvern fire blast.

-a few minutes later-

'hey guys ,before we go can i try something' zach said unsheating his gunlance,'do you think i can melt sand with my lance?'

'probably.'ben said ,callum and joseph agreeing .

'ok, ill count down' joseph said,' 3.'

zach started the wyvern blast.

'2'

the blast was charging.

'1'

just about to blast!

'NOW!'

alot of things happened in the second it took to fire, as ben, callum and joseph eyes widened the as blast went of burning the sand into glass, and making a small momentary sand storm around the tip of zachs gunlance, spewing sand into all of there eyes, zachs eyes spared by the him always wereing the gunner luderoth helmet with the googles down in hunts.

'owowowowowowowow OOOOWWWWWWWW!' they all exclaim clenchng there eyes in pain, zach laughing the whole time sheating the lance as there transport back to the seaside hunting town, port tanzia arived.

-back at tanzia-

'got to go but well be back soon' zach and ben said going to visit our monster companions ,zachs ludroth and bens plesioth. as usual girls surounded joseph and callum ,more for joseph than callum.

'hey joseph' one girl said

'hey'said another

'peace ' callum said before pushing himself out of the small group of girls, and walking of to drink away his sorrow of not having any fangirls.

when zach and ben returned from visiting there companions ,zach returning his normal way from on the rooftops to avoid crowds and the joseph followers.

'look it the joseph girls' zach called down from the rooftops, causing some of girls to look at the yellow clad, roof guy.

'the next hunt we are doing is with a guy called Riko he uses a great sword' zach called down to the two hunters,' so callums stayin here.'

'ok' Ben and Joseph said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Death by aptonoth chapter two

new character:riko

a greatsword user, and he is based of another one of my real friends

he has chosen not to have a monster

his armour is bone armour and he uses the cheifs greatsword

also ben does not use greatsword he uses a switch axe

sorry

anyway START

'awwwwww' callum groaned as he was told he was not coming on the hunt,'why'

'because we already have someone' ben said to him, slightly annoyed' and you are bad at hunting you, you need more training.'

callum started to change into his casual clothes

'and plus you, said you wanted to be left here didnt you?' ben said remembering back when they fought a child deviljho

'come on man, you know the reason why i said that' callum groaned, flopping onto his bed and rolling around 'sanchez' brother got killed by one man, i dont want my jaggi dieing, do i.'

'you almost sound responcible,' ben said walking out the room, leaving behind the scent of volcano from his armour.

-some time later-

'hey guys!' zach said as his companions, ben and joseph arived,'this is riko' he told them pointing to the bone clad hunter next to him.

'hello, as you heard i am riko, i use a greatsword as you can see, and i look forward to hunting with you' he said with a low voice.

'hi my name is ben, and this is joseph.' ben said pointing to him and his jaggi armoured friend.

'oh yeah, ben? wheres youre great sword? zach asked.

'oh , its not my kind of weapon' ben said, glacning back at his deviljho switch axe.

'oh, i didnt tell you we are going to hunt a lagiacrus, also its a capture mission, and because its underwater we can bring _them_' zach said his eyes glowing as he glanced behind him.

'bring what?' riko said looking confused

' you'll see...kukuku' zach whisperd to himself, as he walked towards the boat thats going to drop them of,'IKUZE'

[lets go in japanese-rough translation-]

-on the hunt, edge of the ocean-

'well here we are, time to call zappyzor,' zach said, he whistled quite loudly, so did ben, to rikos surprise a royal ludroth and a plesioth rose out of the water, the affectionately nuzzling zach and the plesioth walking over to ben.

'w...what!' riko called out in amazement, scaring some epioth that came up to breath,'how is that possible'

'well, ahh' zach said, scratching his head,' ill tell you later, anyway joseph stay here with daimyo and be ready to capture the lagiacrus when it surfaces here'

'kay' joseph said walking of somewhere and hiding, his giant crab dug a tunnel/cave in the wall to hid before burying itself again, only eyes visable.

'well lets get going' zach said jumping into the water, with his ludroth , ben and the plesioth.

they swam until they say a darkshadow under the water, zach clinged to his ludroths back, while ben and riko rode the giant shark wyvern, the lagiacrus suddenly uncurled fromits position and let out a deafening roar, it lunged at the ludroth who nimbly dodged, zach scraping his lance across the electrical leviathans body creating a long but shallow wound.

the plesioth shot a beam of pressurized water at the creatures tail to knock it of balance, succesfully doing this the plesioth suddenly dived past the lagiacrus' tail giving ben the chance to use his axe to slice of the tail.

riko swam of the plesioths back and started attacking the bleeding stump where the tail use to be, the tail itself was between the plesioth jaws to be later carved.

the lagiacrus quikly swam of towards the beach where joseph was, all three hunters and their monsters heading to the surface to get some oxygen

'wow you two are in sinc with those monsters' riko said, amazed by the fact these beasts had been tamed,

'yeah, anyway we need to follow the lagi' zach said using his spongy monster as a kind of surfboard, sanding on its back as it quickly swam towards the shore-line, the plesioth soon followed with ben and riko.

the story continues next time on monster hunter z

[lol- comment if you get that reference]


	3. Chapter 3

Death by aptonoth chapter three

one new character

his name is banthony and is based off of real friend

and now that is out of the way

START

'uuuhhhhh, im boooooored' joseph groaned, sitting on a rock behind fallen tree' are they gonna get the lagiacrus to get on land.'

the moment he said that the lagiacrus burst onto the land roaring with pain, it had a shallow scar down the length of its body, its tail had been sliced of and its eye had a scar over it.

'wow, now its my job' joseph said getting ready to throw a shock trap on the ground to capture the beast, when it suddenly made started to slide along the ground towards where the giant crab, Daimyo , was hiding. it had probably spotted the crab getting excited and figdeting around moving the dirt around it.

'no Daimyo, immonbalize!' joseph shouted, the crab burst out of the ground and dug up a rock and used it like a shield, the lagiacrus smashing into it knocking it self out.

'i captured it, i guess?' he said looking at the huge lizard before shouting' guys! i captured it!'

'hey joseph, did you get it?' zach shouted ,jumping of his ludroth and landing on the floor rolling like a boss,' heyyy, what happened why is it bleeding from its head?'

'erm..well i told Daimyo to imobalize it and it dug up a rock and nocked the lagiacrus out...haha...dont hurt me' joseph said cowering behind his crab, that moment ben and riko arived on the plesioth

'hey, lets get going now' zach said getting back on his ludroth heading back to the port.

-back at port tanzia-

'hey riko, wanna join our group' zach asked walking up to riko,'its called -the claptrappers-'

'haha pure genious, youve playe...' riko said cut off by zach

'shh, we can talk about it after they finish this chapter' zach whipsered'damn, ive said enough'

'anyway i agree' riko answered,' yeah im joining'.

and thats chapter three

hahaha fourth-wall breaking is so fun


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

this is a 'fun' chapter as i call them anyway as it sounds this will be as funy as i can make it probably not that funny

'finally, a break' zach said, sinking into the hot spring, only his head above the water.

'you said it' joseph sighed. him zach, ben and riko where at a hotspring on one of the rare days they where not questing or plotting more quests.

'this feels so nice on my aching mucsles' ben said.

'you sound like an old man' joseph said laughing

'hey!' ben said chasing joseph around the steaming pool.

'you two, stop it your burning my face' riko said, covering his face as the smouldering droplets hit his face.

'im getting out now' zach said, getting out and putting on his towel.

-little while later-

'hey, i know what we should do' joseph said pulling out a smoke bomb,' how about we run through the lobby with a smoke bomb and see what happens.'

'that is a...GREAT idea' zach said, instantly jumping up and getting a smoke bomb off of joseph and running into the lobby with the bomb starting to activate, sending smoke everywhere, making some people panic.

'this is hilarious' zach said, seeing the shadows of people running around and tripping,' hahaha..aahh...what?'

a person ran into him and knocked him over and fell on him

'whos that.' a feminine voice said, out of the smoke.

'well this is cliche arkward' zach said, getting up and helping the girl up as the bombs effects started to wear of.

'hey, arent you a bit familiar' she said examining him,'thats where, are you in the claptrappers hunting group,'

'y..yeah why.'

'well where going to be hunting together'

'oh your that girl on the hunting paper-thing not sure what its called, any way do you know the fourth guy?

'no why'

'well, i dont know him either, any way im going to introduce you to the other member of my group now' zach said turning around and shouting,' HEY JOSEPH, GET DOWN HERE!' making some of the people

'what do you want.'

'im introducing you to one other hunting partner,'

'OK' joseph said.

joseph jumped down the balcony in front of there room down to the lobby where he walked into the waiting room.

'so is this our hunting partner' joseph asked zach looking at the girl next to zach' my name is joseph.'

'hello, i am alexandra i use a lance' she said, introducing her self.

'you know what?' jospeh said, looking between alexandra and zach,' you two look like you are related.'

both alexandra and zach had the same hair colour, black and they both had the same preferences, lances but the only thing was zach was taller.

'dont you dare.' zach said looking at both of the people next to him.

'why not,' alexandra said, smirking,'_big brother_'

'please dont, i just met you,'

'well...hunting partners need to get to know each other _big brother_.' she said, smirking ,' anyway, i need to go, bye'

'bye'

'goodbye' zach and joseph said,

'anyway we need to get some rest,' zach said walking out the room and going back to theres and falling asleep after a couple of hours.

end of chapter

also im not sure what to put here

hmmmmm

nope nothing cant think of anything to fill this


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the green devil part-one

'hello, i am anthony and you can call me banthony' the new guy said greeting the other hunters as he arived,'and i am the one who called you three here to hunt with me. we will be hunting a crimson peco'

zach and joseph sighed in unison, remembering a bad memory 'hopefully it will be the same peco as last time'

'yeah, i want revenge' zach and joseph said to each other.

'what do you mean?' alexandra said ,turn in to them.

'nevermind what we said.'

-on the hunt-

the four hunters trudged through the dense jungle'

each with their respected weapons, alexandra and joseph with a bows, anthony with a hammer, zach with a light bowgun-for a change.

'joseph, tell Daimyo to search the area for monsters,' zach said pulling down his helmets goggles and looking around.

'right,' he said whistling, his crab digging out the ground in an instant,

he started to whistle and click, his crab making the same noises,' Daimyo says hee already searched and he said two large monsters, one red bird and one big, green-hammer thing.' joseph said translating the giant crab behind him.'

' a Daimyo hermitaur,' alexandra said, inspecting the creature.'you tamed a Daimyo'

'yeah why?' joseph said, tilting his head.

'oh ,its just that...' alexandra was cut off by zach, who shushed them as he heard a flapping sound, he looked around for the source of the noise, it wasnt coming from above them but from by the river that split the amazon-like jungle.

'hey guys!' anthony said, from the water

'where the heck did you go?' alexandra said.

'oh, i followed you by river, on my lagiacrus,' as he said that a roar was heard and a magnificent blue creature with a scar over its tail rose ou of the water onto land and started sleeping

' come on wave!' anthony said letting out a groan,' really, why now,'

joseph and alexandra started laughing, seeing a red thing twinkling in the sun light through the leaves zach walked off and found blood splattered on a couple trees and a trail off blood leading somewhere' err...guys, you might wana see this?'...

this is roughly my normal chapter size but im hoping to write more

but im dont really feel like writing more

also this is a two part and i hope to make that at least 600 words long


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

nothing to say

'oh god!' alexandra screamed

'could you scream any louder?' anthony said covering his ears

'lets follow the trail' zach said 'come on'

'yeah, lets follow the trail of death' alexandra said, following zach ,anthony and joseph behind her. they followed the blood through the dense greenery,

'well...' zach said suddenly crouching, staring in awe at the massive green beast before him, the other gasping the moment their eyes saw the magnificent monster.

'this is the beuty of nature,' zach said, pulling out a small note book and jotting down a few notes and drawing a rough image of the deviljho.

'enough of that are we gonna kill it or what?' anthony said, itching to charge at the monster.

'no.' zach replied putting the notebook back in his pouch and pulled out a pair of

binoculars and studying the beast,'if we can get past it the hunt is done'

'what i thought we where gonna hunt a crimson qurupeco.' joseph said, looking confused.

'the deviljho has done our job' zach said pointing at the beast which had now fallen asleep,' you see the bloody corpse next to it, thats what is left of that annoying bird.'

'well anyway, its asleep so lets start escaping.' alexandra said looking at the sleeping tyrant.

'great idea, lets go' joseph said, shuddering at the thought of what might happen if it woke up.

they started to walk carefully through the dense greenery, staying out of sight. the deviljho had started fidgeting in it sleep, scaring alexandra and joseph. they continued walking until they where quite far away from the beast.

'i almost had a heart attack!' joseph said sitting on a rock.

'yeah...' zach said, cooking some meat,' but it was still really cool'

'yeah, being close to a massive creature that could easily kill a rathalos.' alexandra said sarcasticly.

suddenly the a deep roar ripped through the jungle, making everyone jump,joseph fell of his rock,

'crap, it woke up, ok pack up what your doing and leave NOW!' zach shouted, as heavy footsteps shook the earth underneath them,' come ON, Quickly.'

as they started to run through the jungle the deviljho burst out from the trees.

'no no no no NO' zach said running faster than he had ever ran, when alexandra tripped on a tree root.

'alexandra!' joseph shouted, the green devil slowed down sensing easy pray and then started to close in menacingly. joseph suddenly started to whistle quite loudy and his crab, Daimyo burst out the ground looking ready for a fight,' come on, alexandra, get up.'

alexandra had gotten her foot stuck under a root,'my foot is stuck!' she said, fumbling with her foot. the green devil started to examine the new creature, after deeming the new creature to not be a threat it continued its advance on the hunters

'we need to help them' anthony said running towards the deviljho, jumping then smashing its head into the ground, stunning the beast momentarily.

'anthony JUMP!' zach shouted, shooting a highly explosive bullet at the deviljho, hitting its back leaving a small wound due to tough skin.

'damn, we need a way to at least make it go away.' zach shouted to the others, alexandra had finally got her foot unstuck and, along with joseph, shot volley after volley at the lumbering brute.

'Daimyo, knock it out' joseph shouted, hoping to create an opportunity to escape, when suddenly he saw a blue flash and the deviljho blew up,'what the...'

'come on joseph!' zach shouted, running into the greenery with the others.

'that was close' joseph thought, riding his crab to keep up with erveryone else,' what was that, though.' he said thinking about the blue flash and the explosion.

took me ages to finish this because of my computers 'difficultys'


	7. Chapter 7

Sean's story chapter one

this is chapter one of seans story i introduced him way back in this slot also not sure if i said it but he uses a heavy bowgun and has a azure rathalos as a partner.

before the claptrappers crimson peco hunt

'leave me alone' a dark-haired teen boy donning a blue cloak with the hood down by the name of sean said to th girl following him, a small blonde haired girl.

'come on' she said continuing to follow him.

'no alicia, i keep telling you i am busy.' sean said, as he continued walking to the quild building,' im hunting the savage brute, deviljho'

'you could kill yourself' she said, pouting.

'im to skilled' he said, walking into the building.

-later-

as sean walked out the guild hall he whistled, people watched in awe as a blue wyvern decended from the clouds and picked up sean and flew off towards the flooded forest.

-as zach and anthony began their attemt to escape the deviljho-

'drop me here' sean said to his wyvern companion, 'thats the jho down their, wait are those HUNTERS?, oh yeah i remeber they did say another hunt was going on down here. then again they said these guys were hunting a peco, so i should take this beast off their hands, AZURE FIREBALL.'

the blue wyvern let loose a huge blue ball of fire that hit the deviljho's side knocking it over and giving the hunters time to escape.

'well now that their gone, lets dance devil.' he said jumping down from the ledge he was on jumping from tree to tree devising a plan to kill the beast. he unhinged his heavy azure bowgun and shot a custom wyvern fire shot that is longer range knocking the green brute onto its side. sean ran closer as it flailed on the floor, he unloaded dragon shots, weakening the deviljho.

'NOW!' sean shouted, his azure rathalos dived down at an insane speed, covered in blue fire, hitting the deviljho's back head on,' blue storm drop, my azure's signature move'

as the dust cloud started to clear the deviljho looked unrecognisable as a creature.

'nice work azure' sean said to the exhausted wyvern,'you look tired, lets rest before we go .'

-later-

'i feel like having some pizza tonight' sean said to himself ariving at his house, a isolated house a short walk away from port tania, seans parents died when he was younger and learnt to live on his own.

'SEAN!' alicia called from outside,'sean i want to show you something!'

'fine, im coming' sean shouted back, annoyed as he just sat down.

'wha...' sean said, stopping mid-sentence as he looked at what alicia showed him.

'she beutiful isnt she' alicia said, turning around and looking at the pink rathian behind her.

well ill leave that there and youll find out what happens in the next seans story chapter which i will write when i feel like it


	8. Chapter 8

Death by aptonoth

Chapter 8

this chapter was made by my friend seph

all credit to him for this chapter.

The savage saiyan part 1: P for pickle

(Sort of) New character! Joseph he uses a bow, wears hyper fancy Jaggi armour, has a Daimyo Hermitaur, he's really cool and handsome and gets all the ladies and this totally isn't the new writer trying to make himself sound cooler also unlike the previous writer (Zach) I can actually spell.

Joseph looked at the quest counters selection of quests, "I'M BORED" he yelled "there are no good quests here, they're all gathering quests!" "Actually we have one hunting quest." said the guild girl "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Joseph yelled excitedly "there have been sightings of a monster in Moga woods; we can't pinpoint exactly what it is so your job is to find it, then identify it and report back." "WHAT? That isn't a hunting quest!" "Well if it's a weak and useless monster you can kill it but if it looks like a threat to the village then just report back and we'll send more capable hunters." "Trust me! I'm the best hunter for any job, I can take anything." Joseph started to flex his muscles but then realised he didn't have any so he stopped. "If you're trying to flirt with me, I'm not interested; I prefer people who are manly enough to fight the monsters up close instead of hiding at the back and cowering" said the guild girl Joseph then angrily replied with "I'm not cowering, I'm strategically taking cover" "well you still have to do the quest" said the guild girl "fine…" Joseph sighed.

Joseph walked up to his fellow Claptrappers "hey guys! I got a new quest!" "What took you so long?" asked Zach "let me guess; you tried to flirt with the guild girl and you were completely unsuccessful." said Ben "well you win some you lose some" said Joseph "in your case you win none and lose all" interrupted Riko "what I was about to say was that I got a new quest: go and find the monster that was spotted in Moga woods and kill it." "Nope I gotta go upgrade my brachy switch axe" said Ben "I have to go mining for ice crystals" said Riko "actually I haven't done anything in a while so I can co-" "ok Callum's out then, Zach?" Zach yelled "RANDOM EXCUSE!" and jumped out the window. Joseph then turned to his Daimyo and then Daimyo just shrugged and walked off. "Fine then I'll do it myself." Joseph said angrily"

Joseph walked through Moga woods "I'm beginning to wonder if they send me on a wild Qurapeco chase just to get rid of me" he said to himself just then he saw a large shape jump down from the mountain "HOLY CRAP A GIANT PICKLE WITH LEGS!" "No you idiot I'm a de-" "HOLY CRAP A GIANT TALKING PICKLE WITH LEGS!" "STOP THAT! I'm just a Deviljho." "Oh thank goodness I thought you were a pick- WAIT A MINUTE!" "Yes I'm a talking Deviljho don't worry I can explain this."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT PART


	9. Chapter 9

Death by Aptonoth

Chapter 9

The (not so) great escape!

"So then that Golden Rajang told me that if anyone else claimed to be a super saiyan he would attempt to kill them himself" said Joseph "It's very interesting to know there are others like me, more tea?" asked the Deviljho "Yes please. Who would've thought that a regular feral wyvern virus could turn into that?" "Not me that's for sure, anyway do you know of any others like me?" Joseph's face turned serious (it's hard to describe so just imagine the one on the right but with less long black hair and slightly less stalking people of the opposite gender  .  )

"OK THEN WON'T ASK THAT AGAIN!" exclaimed the Deviljho "Don't worry I'm back to normal." "Phew" "anyway I should get my friends, some might still be recovering from recent fights, my friend Sean fought a Deviljho that was going to eat me and my friends little sister" "WAIT? DOES YOUR FRIEND USE A HEAVY BOWGUN?!" "Yep." "AND DOES HE HAVE AN AZURE RATHALOS!?" "Right again my amigo." "What was his name again Joseph?" "Sean" "And where is he now?" "Port Tanzia." "Thank you." The Deviljho walked up to the edge of the cliff and roared "SEAN I'M COMING FOR YOU!" In port Tanzia Sean turned around in the direction of the roar and said "CRAP! ALICA'S STALKING ME AGAIN!" and ran inside. Joseph ran towards the Deviljho "Stop for a minute! What's all this Aptonoth dung about?" "I am vowing to kill Sean, do you have a problem?" "YES! You're trying to kill my friend!" "So you're saying you want to stop me from killing him?" "Pretty much" "then you must die too" "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Can you at least tell me why you're trying to kill me?" "Very well, do you remember that Deviljho that Sean killed? That was me in the early stages of infection, the only reason I survived is because of the virus. Now I shall seek revenge on all those who wronged me in the previous life" Joseph gasped "OBVIOUS PLOT TWIST IS OBVIOUS!" the Deviljho Roared Joseph yelled "DO NOT WANT!" and and jumped off the cliff. Joseph tumbled for what seemed like ages before finally landing on his feet. He patted his stomach "Heh, heh good thing I ate food with felyne lander in it today!" He looked up and saw the Deviljho mimicking his actions. He exclaimed "JUMPIN' JAGGI!" and dived out of the way the devil landed next to him and used dragon breath Joseph looked up from where he was lying and said "That can't be good for my health." And ducked the dragon breath barely missed him but took out most of the hill behind Joseph. He looked over and said "That gives me a great idea for a living space in a fantasy novel." He then turned around and saw the Deviljho charging up another dragon breath "HEY NO SPAMMING THE SAME MOVE!" exclaimed Joseph before getting up and sprinting off.

Joseph turned around; he had been chased for ages and now he was cornered with the Deviljho slowly approaching him. He looked around for some kind of way out he thought to himself "I could try and paralyse it but it probably has more resistance when it's like this." Joseph saw the remains of a hunter nearby. He ran over to it and saw that the hunter only had herbs, rare steaks and random items. He also saw a sword and shield. The hunter was wearing leather armour which was covered in Azuros claw marks. Joseph muttered "stupid noob" under his breath and pulled out some iron ore and sap plants from the item pouch he combined them and grabbed an exciteshroom that was growing next to him. As he turned to the Deviljho he thought "For this to work I'm going to have to time it right." Joseph sprinted to the right of the Deviljho but it swung its tail towards him catching him square in the chest Joseph yelled "DAMMIT" and was sent flying towards the rock. He looked up at the Deviljho "Can you at least have honour and make this a quick and painless death, I don't wanna be burnt to death I'd much rather be crushed." the Deviljho replied "I would have honour if he had had honour." The Deviljho shot dragon breath from its mouth. Smoke rose into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Nargacuga: Death by Aptonoth

Chapter 10

The battle for Tanzia part 1: Breach

Joseph appeared in the base camp and yelled "Don't remember the recipe for farcasters they said. They're useless they said. WELL WHOSE USELESS NOW ZACH!" Joseph paused for a moment "oh right, they'll be killed if I don't warn them, almost forgot." Joseph grabbed as many first aid meds as he could carry and started running towards the exit.

The guards spotted Joseph running towards Tanzia "Just another idiot newbie who missed the ship" he then saw the Deviljho stomping behind him "HOLY APTONTOTH DUNG! OPEN FIRE!" One of his comrades ran up next to him "But, there's a hunter out there! Joseph yelled "HELP ME DAIYMO! HELP ME DAIYMO! HELP ME DAIYMO!" the guard replied "What's one life weighed against hundreds and you heard the man. He's one of those hunters who tame monsters. Don't let this get out but the guild think they're a disgrace to hunters. Mankind is supposed to kill those things! Not ally with them! That's what our ancestors taught us and we should stick by it! The only reason they haven't been killed yet is because they're too well known! If they suddenly disappeared there would be lots of investigations but if one were to accidentally be killed then no-one would care." "Understood" The guard grabbed the horn and issued the command to open fire. In the middle of the city every hunter turned their heads. It was time to fight. Daimyo burrowed underground.

Joseph saw the snipers aiming their guns "Hey they're going to help me! I'M GOING TO LIVE!" a bullet grazed his cheek and exploded just behind him "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Joseph saw the arrows flying at him and ducked. They narrowly missed. Joseph flipped the Kut-Ku at the archers and carried on running. Joseph narrowly dodged throwing knives, arrows and bullets. He yelled at them "You guys have such bad aim!" the sniper readied her bullet. She had never missed in her life. "You guys do realise you have to shoot the monster too right?" he said smugly A bullet zipped past him "If it's any consolation you ruined that rocks day!" The sniper had him in her sights now. She pulled the trigger. Joseph heard the bullet whooshing towards him. It was about to hit him square in the head! Daimyo jumped from the ground. The bullet bounced off its shell. It grabbed Joseph and burrowed underground. The guard ran up the stairs "SIR! The daimyo has saved the target! What should we do?" "Wait until they get close enough and then blow up the path." "But that's our last line of defence outside the town!" "We can send in our elite hunting squad and the hunters in the town to intercept it before it gets in" "understood". The guard sprinted towards the weapons "Once that Daimyo is in position Blow up the path!" Daimyo saw the explosives. It curled into a ball. "GO!" The entire world around Joseph and Daimyo exploded.

Anthony was running to the battlefield and saw a giant projectile fall to the ground "Guys? Come over here." Something came out of the projectile. It was Daimyo! And Joseph was with him! Joseph smiled "I can explain, really." Go on then. "It all started when I met that Deviljho. Turns out it's not a regular infected or an extreme, what started as a regular feral wyvern virus evolved and gave him intelligence and enhanced his attacks. It also may give him immortality or something like that." "WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison "I said it may give him immortality also I'm pretty sure some gunners are trying to kill me, one of them almost killed me! Speaking of which…" Joseph rolled forward and bullet hit where he just was. A feminine voice called out "I'm impressed, no-one's ever dodged one bullet let alone two" everyone drew their weapons, except for Callum who ran around like a headless garuga "WHERE ARE YOU! COME AND FIGHT US HEAD ON!" yelled Ben. A shadow dropped from the buildings and stepped into the light. It was a woman with blond hair about average height "Ok then your funeral. By the way my names Viridi you better remember it remember it because its name you'll ever hear!" she smiled and her bowgun turned into a long sword "Is that even possible?" asked Riko "last time I checked: no." answered Sean "Who cares! It doesn't matter how fancy your gear is if you're outnumbered!" replied Ben "Unless you're Rambo." Alica pointed out "JUST SHUT UP AND KILL HER!" Ben commanded

They all rushed forward but Viridi was ready. She hit Callum in the face with the hilt Sanchez tried to bite her but she jumped back and hit him in Callum's general direction. Alexandra jumped behind and swung but Viridi sidestepped and looked Alexandra in the eye and said "Slight downside of a lance. If a long sword hits you get knocked over" She used a fade slash and slammed Alexandra into the ground. She saw Riko about to hit a fully charged swing at her. She raised the sword in defensive position and it turned into a shield. "What the?" was all he had time to say before his sword bounced off and was sent flying. The shield morphed into a great sword and hit him square in the chest. Ben ran forward and swung his axe and Viridi blocked it Ben spoke "so then your weapon is just like mine." Viridi replied "Yeah…" Bens axe swung at her feet. The great sword turned into an insect glaive and she jumped over it. The staff turned into a bowgun pointed at bens head. She loaded in wyvern fire. It started to charge "but mine's more varied." She pulled the trigger and it started to charge.

MEANWHILE

The General yelled "ATTACK" the Deviljho had already taken out the teams of novice hunters who had rushed to their deaths but now the elite hunters where here. If they can't stop something no-one can! A hunter with dual blades jumped down and placed pitfall traps under its feet. It was all over now! Hundreds of hunters jumped down wielding Swords, lances and hammers. The gunners fired from the wall gate protecting the town. It was done. The smoke rose from the corpse revealing nothing left but a pile of bone and some tissue. The leader of the elite hunting force walked over to the skull of the corpse. "Heh heh, you might have had the power but you didn't have the intelligence to predict that little trick." The sheer terror the leader experienced in that moment was the last thing he felt before he was incinerated by dragon breath. The Deviljho turned to the general "There doesn't need to be anymore unnecessary violence, I'll ask you again; can you let me into your city or bring out the one I am looking for?" "No you bastard. If we were to let you in that would be to submit! And the people of Tanzia never submit!" one of the gunners yelled from nearby "SIR! The weapon is ready! You're going to have to fire it while the rest of us hold it off!" "But is there no-one available?" "Sir! What is more important? One life or hundreds of innocents? I'm sorry but you have to do this!" (Quick exposition break. The weapon they are talking about is a destructor. It is a weapon of great power that can destroy anything at point blank range. The catch is it will take in the life energy of any living organism that touches its trigger with is a sensor. Why was it made? BECAUSE PLOT CONVENIENCE!) The Deviljho said "very well then." And got ready to charge at the gate. "SIR! CHARGE IT NOW!" The General touched against the sensor. He slowly felt his life energy being drained he thought "NO! I'm more important than all these people combined! I'm going to get out of here! They can hire a new general! I'm not going to die for all these pathetic peasants! They can save themselves! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!" He looked up at the gunner who told him to fire. "The life always wins if it's my life." He sprinted to the edge of the gate overlooking the town. He jumped off. "SI-" was all that the gunner yelled before he was obliterated the gate with an almighty charge. Debris and rubble flew everywhere. The general tumbled down the hill. He landed. He had broken both his legs. He looked around and saw the Deviljho destroying buildings. The Deviljho looked at him and started sprinting towards him. He screamed. The Deviljho stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye "I have to thank you! If it wasn't for your act of cowardice I would've never gotten in! GOOD JOB! As a result I'm going to leave you alive!" the Deviljho ran back and started eating people. "What have I done?" the general asked himself. Tears streaked down his face as he saw people being killed. He looked up and saw the flag flying towards him. The pointy edge was about to hit his face. He opened his mouth to scream.

SKHNT

SPLATTER

Silence.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
